Poudlard Express Au service des Maraudeurs
by CrAzY Pigwidgeon
Summary: Le traditionnel voyage dans le Poudlard Express est inmanquable.  Au travers des générations, tous sorciers s'y engagent et n'y prêtent que peu d'attention.  Mais que s'y passetil lorsque les célèbres Maraudeurs en sont de la partie?


Tout ce que vous reconnaissez comme lieux, objets, confiseries, personnages… ne m'appartient pas. Tout ce merveilleux monde est issu du cerveau génial de JK Rowling (le livre 7 est gé-ni-al!), je ne fais que jouer avec les parties de son monde qui m'inspire.

Je l'ai écrit en totale perte de temps, lorsque prise 8h dans un autobus voyageur pour retourner de Montréal à Val-d'Or pour la fin de mon stage. Soupir. J'ai l'intention de le poursuivre éventuellement, donc si vous pensez à quelque chose de faisable, je pourrai considérer les propositions.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

_**Poudlard Express- Au service des Maraudeurs**_

« Ahhhh! C'est bon d'être de retour chez soi! »

Une porte ouvre à la volée. Une nuée de premières et deuxièmes années se précipitent dans le corridor, bien trop intimidés pour rester calmes en de telles circonstances. D'un air négligé, comme si rien ne s'était passé, Sirius se laissa choir sur la banquette d'un compartiment désormais vide. James l'y rejoignit, l'ombre d'un sourire au visage. Ou du moins jusqu'à ce que ses yeux marrons, brillant d'hilarité, rencontrent des yeux plus que perçants, le scrutant dans les moindres replis de son âme. Une fois l'examen terminé, laissant un James légèrement dégonflé, le regard meurtrier de Evans se dirigea à une vitesse fulgurante vers l'objet de son déplaisir. Ce dernier ne se sentait pas du tout concerné, malgré les regards d'avertissement de son ami. Lily commença à s'impatienter, tapant du pied. Cela n'augurait jamais à quelques bonnes discussions.

« Alors?! »

Le ton qu'employa la normalement si douce et sympathique Lily aurait dû mettre Sirius sur ses gardes, l'enjoindre à supplier grâce en rampant sur le sol. Malheureusement, il n'en fit rien.

« Ben quoi? »

Le regard niais et se voulant innocent l'avaient fait. James sentait l'énergie crépiter autour de la femme rousse. Il aurait même cru voir ses cheveux s'animer, comme les flammes d'un feu ardent. Saisissant sa dernière chance, il essaya de désamorcer le conflit.

« Lil, et si on… »

James abandonna immédiatement toute tentative et capitula. Très rarement arrivait-il que Lily ignore totalement James. Ignorer partiellement, un coup d'œil furtif lancé dans sa direction générale, n'était pas rare, mais le regard de la femme échafaudée n'avait nullement cillé du pauvre Sirius qui commençait à comprendre son erreur. C'est du moins la déduction où en était venu James, à en juger l'inquiétude qui commençait à paraître le visage de son ami. Il décrocha un regard désolé vers Sirius, lui indiquant qu'il devrait malheureusement se rendre à cette guerre seul.

Lily avança dangereusement vers sa victime. Peter, coincé derrière la femme en furie, profita de cette avancée pour entrer dans le compartiment; il en avait assez de sautiller afin de ne rien manquer des voyages mémorables dans le Poudlard Express entre Maraudeurs (et compagnie). Il saisit donc l'opportunité de se faufiler, insouciant, sur la banquette faisant face à Sirius, et de s'y installer avec satisfaction.

« On aurait jamais pu espérer mieux. »

La petite voix de Queudver fit tressaillir les deux amis. James ressentait le terrible contrôle que Lily exerçait sur elle-même pour ne pas tout détruire sur son passage. Rogue, passant par devant le compartiment, semblait par quelque instinct que ce soit comprendre l'état de la situation et fit prestement demi-tour.

« Et tu trouves ça drôle, Peter? »

Le regard d'Émeraude avait momentanément quitté le regard noir de Sirius pour se reporter sur la frêle figure de l'interpellé. Le ton dangereusement bas de la réplique aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais puisqu'il s'agissait de Peter… Il laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux et se cala un peu plus confortablement dans la banquette. Il tourna la tête vers Sirius, s'attendant à un signe d'approbation. La mine déconfite de ce dernier, copie presque miroir en plus nerveux de celle de James le porta à lever les yeux vers la cause de ce déconfort. Il produit un petit cri et tomba de son siège. Le bruit déconcentra Lily,qui perdit tout son sang froid.

« Non mais ça va pas?! Effrayer ainsi les plus jeunes pour avoir des privilèges? Vous êtes totalement- »

La tirade de Lily était débutée. Nul ne savait quand en serait la fin. James, en désespoir de cause, tenta d'attirer l'attention de la femme rousse tandis que Sirius tentait de dire son mot et que Peter se reculait dans un coin, avec semble-t-il l'espoir de disparaître à l'instant même de cet endroit de pure torture.

« -irresponsables! Je ne peux pas croire que- »

« Lily, tu sais bien que- »

« -que tu agisses ainsi! »

« -Mais non! Je n'ai rien- »

« Finalement, non, ça ne me surprends pas de toi Patmol. »

« -Hey! Je te ferai remarquer- »

« Lily… »

« -que tu es le plus idiots des gars que j'ai pu rencontrer? »

« NON! Je n'ai pas vraiment user de- »

« … Lily? »

« Oh que si! Tu as effrayé ces innocents en tant que septième année pour- »

« -Comment?! Non mais… »

« Lily! »

« -pour ton propre contentement. Ces pauvres premières années en quête de- »

« Mais qu'est-ce que- »

« … LILY! »

« -modèle, à la recherche ultime d'un mentor… Oui James? »

Lyli avait repris un ton léger en voyant le jeune homme debout, gesticulant avec force. Sirius conservait un air refrogné, bien enfoncé dans la banquette suite à une tentative de se retrouver le plus loin possible de la copine de son meilleur ami. James pointa avec négligence la porte du compartiment, où les jeunes élèves avaient fuit dès l'arrivée de Sirius. Voyant que la cause de tant d'émois dans le groupe idolisé de septième année de Poudlard se tournait vers eux, les jeunes étudiants se figèrent. Lily leur envoya un sourire amical, voulant leur inspirer confiance, mais les étudiants ainsi groupés n'agissent pas toujours de manière rationnelle et logique. Ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et détalèrent comme des lapins en poussant des hurlements. Peter sembla momentanément enclin à les y joindre, mais jugeant l'attitude des deux jeunes hommes aux cheveux sombres, il considéra plus approprié de demeurer immobile et observer. Il est à croire que ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Dis donc, mes félicitations Queudver. Tu as finalement fait preuve d'intelligence. »

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Lily, espérant ne pas avoir attiser sa colère, mais l'expression peinte sur son visage ne faisait aucun doute que l'orage était passé. Elle regardait la porte du compartiment, les bras pendant à ses côtés, la bouche en « o ». Un silence, pesant, tomba sur la troupe, pendant que Lily revenait lentement à elle. James posa sa main sur son épaule en regardant le point fixe devant eux où l'on pouvait discerner, avec force, les contours flous de ce qu'était le nœud de jeunes sorciers. Un vacarme assourdissant se fit entendre au loin.

« Eh bien. Je crois que nous venons de régler l'affaire. Que disais-tu à Sirius, Lil? »

Lily se retourna vivement la tête et regarda James dans les yeux avec la ferme intention de répliquer. Le sourire qui dansait sur le visage de ce dernier fit par contre taire toute argumentation. Les deux prirent place sur la banquette, côte à côte, face à Sirius. Peter se releva avec crainte, regardant autour de lui l'état de la situation, puis s'assit avec une certaine hâte à côté de Sirius. Il se recula sur la banquette, alors que Lily demeurait inexplicablement assez stricte; elle restait assise bien droite, les bras étroitement croisés. James lui tapa doucement sur le bras en guise d'un certain réconfort, sans toutefois risquer sa vie. Personne n'avait remarqué Remus qui, de la porte du compartiment, les observait avec intérêt. Il n'avait certes pas manqué la course affolée des premières années qui remontaient le train d'une manière alarmante. Il promena son regard doré sur la scène, et, ne détectant aucune menace imminente, glissa la porte du compartiment et se faufila à l'intérieur. Il se posta entre les deux banquettes, toujours inaperçu. Arquant un sourcil, il décida d'investiguer voyant que ses amis, absorbés dans leurs pensées, n'étaient pas prêts d'éclairer sa lanterne.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué? »

Remus alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Lily, qui semblait tout d'un coup totalement prise au dépourvu. Le sursaut général des autres honorables membres des Maraudeurs fit sourire Remus, mais il se demandait pour combien de temps encore. Sirius, une lueur inquiétante éclairant ses traits, s'avança vers lui pour tout lui dire dans les moindres détails. Lily se retourna à une vitesse fulgurante vers Remus pour empêcher un malheur d'arriver.

« Imagine-toi donc, Lunard, que Lily parfaite ici présente- »

« -n'a absolument rien fait d'extraordinaire et se remet seulement difficilement du banquet de Noël d'hier soir. N'est-ce pas James? »

James ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il regarda alternativement le regard de Sirius, promesse de mauvais coups, celui de Remus, inquisiteur et perplexe, et finalement la mer d'émeraude qui le suppliait de le soutenir dans ce combat contre Sirius… sous peine de représailles terribles. James détourna son regard et regarda furtivement Remus, qui sembla comprendre.

« Eh bien… Tu sais Lunard …- »

« Est-ce que par hasard, tout ceci serait malencontreusement lié à… disons… les quelques étudiants affolés qui ont renversé le chariot sur leur chemin? »

James se laissa retomber sur la banquette, bien heureux de s'en tirer aussi bien. Il sentait le reproche de Lily, mais n'avait-il pas, après tout, absolument rien dit qui puisse la compromettre? Il se retourna vers elle et lui servit l'un de ses sourires innocents les plus réussis, auxquels il avait passé maintes et maintes heures et journées de pratique. Lily ne pu résister bien longtemps et elle se laissa tomber sur l'épaule de James, attendant, impuissante, le verdict de Lunard le Préfet.

L'attention de Remus n'était par contre pas sur le cas étudié. La mine de Sirius semblait, en effet, bien plus intéressante à juger. Il était perché au bout de son siège, tendu. La moitié de ses longs cheveux sombres obstruait son beau visage qui semblait, après mûre réflexion, pétrifié. N'ayant détecté aucune trace de magie, Remus gardait son attention sur celui qui aurait très bien pu recevoir un sort de Stupefix tant il demeurait fixe. Tous avaient d'ailleurs remarqué ce stoïcisme inhabituel, et James, voyant les sourcils froncés de Lily, écarta la possibilité qu'elle avait commis un tel acte afin de le faire taire. Ils avancèrent sur leur banc, fixant Sirius avec curiosité. Un silence s'installa entre eux, brisé inexplicablement par Sirius, qui sortait de sa transe.

« QUOI!?! Ils ont renversés QUOI?!?! »

« Non mais ça va pas?! »

Les Maraudeurs, à l'éclat de Sirius, avaient détalés. Peter se retrouva une fois de plus sur le sol, couvrant sa tête de ses bras en couinant lorsque Sirius se leva brusquement. L'effet combiné des deux éclats agit durement sur les trois autres gens; Remus recula brutalement sur la banquette, se frappant la tête avec force. James, le plus proche de Sirius, releva avec hâte sa tête en retenant son souffle, alors que Lily se précipitait à son cou, l'étranglant de par la force de ses bras et l'assourdissant de son cri de rage lorsqu'elle réalisa se qui c'était passé. Sirius était indifférent à toute cette action, toujours dans son monde.

« Lunard, ne me dis pas que les gamins ont renversé le chariot? Notre source de nourriture comestible hautement recommandée suite à la semaine dernière? »

Remus se frottait l'arrière de la tête, ses yeux dorés un peu crochetés par l'attaque sournoise de la banquette du Poudlard Express. C'était donc sa revanche ultime après tant d'années de maltraitance à leur compte… N'ayant pas les idées très claires, Remus se contenta donc de secouer la tête pour dissiper les petites lunes défilant sous ses yeux. James constata donc qu'il était le seul à pouvoir articuler un peu de sens dans son ami.

«Patmol… Ne crois-tu pas… Ne crois-tu pas que Lunard serait plus… affecté… par ce dit manque de nourriture?... »

James massait son cou afin de faire revenir l'air à son cerveau.

« Et ne crois tu pas … avec le vacarme de tout à l'heure… Remus dit vrai? »

Lily demeurait toujours frustrée, et avait toutes les intentions de le faire savoir à Sirius, mais l'intervention de James (« Quelqu'un ne pourrait-il pas arrêter ces… ces petites sphères colorées… de me passer sous les yeux? Je n'y vois plus clair! ») la ramena à quelque chose de plus pertinent. Elle prit le bras de James et l'aida à se remettre (« Ça va aller, James chéri, respire et les petites sphères vont disparaître »), oubliant ses plans de remontrance.

« Mais c'est une insulte! Une entorse au code des Maraudeurs! Qui sommes-nous sans Chocogrenouilles, sans jus de citrouille et sans pâtisseries?!? Que ferions-nous dans ce monde- »

La tirade de Sirius fut mise à terre par l'ouverture du compartiment et par la petite sorcière du chariot, échevelée, mais tout de même souriante, qui leur proposant les quelques victuailles n'ayant pas souffertes par le passage des jeunes sorciers. Sirius abandonna toute prestance et toute dignité en ce précipitant tel un rapace vers la sortie du compartiment, en criant clairement « J'ai faim! ». Lily lui décocha un regard noir, avant de s'y rendre elle aussi pour James et Remus, visiblement toujours sous le choc. Peter se faufila rapidement devant elle, à la suite de Sirius. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, se retournant vers les deux convalescents, avant de murmurer quelque chose ressemblant étrangement à

« Boys… »


End file.
